The invention relates to a flow pump particularly for the conveying of fuel from the fuel tank of a motor vehicle.
In a known dual-flow pump of this species (DE 40 20 521 A1), called peripheral pump there, of the walls delimiting the pump chamber, one lateral wall and the peripheral wall are embodied on an intermediate housing having the pump outlet, and the other side wall is embodied on a housing cover of a pump inlet having the output connector. The pump or impeller wheel disposed in the pump chamber is fitted on top of a housing cover which has an extruded journal and is connected, fixed against relative rotation, with the power-take off shaft of an electric motor that is housed in a mounting support embodied in a intermediate housing. During operation the flow pump aspirates the fuel through the aspirating connector and pushes the same through the pump outlet into the inner chamber of a pump housing enclosing an electric motor and the intermediate housing. From there the compressed fuel is fed into the internal combustion engine by means of a pressure line which can be connected to a pressure connector of the pump housing.
This known flow pump demonstrates a good noise behavior as a result of the geometric shape outlet area of the lateral channel in the two lateral walls.